Walt Disney Treasures: Wave Five
The fifth wave of Walt Disney Treasures was released on December 6, 2005. Starting with this wave the DVD cases are now single opening, but the same size as the previous. The Chronological Donald, Volume Two This set covers the second leg of Donald Duck's long career, starting from 1942 to 1946, covering World War II in the process. Most international releases of this set do not include the bonus feature "From the Vault", comprising 8 cartoons of World War II propaganda, including the shorts Commando Duck and Der Fuehrer's Face. The omission of these shorts have not been explained. Also omitted from the international release is the short Donald's Crime, but this omission was probably due to mistake, as all versions of The Great Mouse Detective DVD include it. The Chronological Donald, Volume Two did not receive the beautiful restoration of Volume One. Prints are worn and the image quality is visibly worse than all earlier Disney Treasures Volumes. 125,000 sets produced. Disc one *1942 **Bellboy Donald **The Village Smithy **Donald's Snow Fight **Donald's Garden **Donald's Gold Mine *1943 **Donald's Tire Trouble **The Flying Jalopy *From the Vault (Not included on international releases) **Donald Gets Drafted **The Vanishing Private **Sky Trooper **Der Fuehrer's Face **Fall Out - Fall In **The Old Army Game **Home Defense **Commando Duck *Bonus Features **''A Day in the Life of Donald Duck: This is a 1956 episode of the Disney anthology series. As the name of the episode implies, viewers experience Donald himself as he struggles through a typical day at the Walt Disney Studios. In the process, he meets up with Jimmie Dodd, Roy Williams, the Mouseketeers and even his own voice and alter ego, Clarence Nash himself. Disc two *1944 **Trombone Trouble **The Plastics Inventor **Donald's Off Day **Donald Duck and the Gorilla **Contrary Condor *1945 **The Eyes Have It **Donald's Crime **Duck Pimples **No Sail **Cured Duck **The Clock Watcher **Old Sequoia *1946 **Donald's Double Trouble **Wet Paint **Dumb Bell of the Yukon **Lighthouse Keeping **Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive *Bonus Features **'Drawing and Talking 'Duck' with Tony Anselmo': Maltin meets with Tony Anselmo, who is the present voice of Donald and has been so since the mid-1980s. He reveals how he emerged as the man behind the duck and his respect and loyalty to the Disney name. **'The Art and Animation of Carl Barks': Carl Barks, although he started out as a storyman for some of Donald's earliest shorts, is best known for the Donald Duck comics. Various relevant individuals give their thought on the man and his work and emphasize his influence on ''DuckTales (a clip from the episode "The Time Teasers" can be seen during the special) and such blockbusters as Raiders of the Lost Ark. **''The Volunteer Worker: An additional short dating from 1940. In this cartoon, Donald goes from door to door trying to collect money for charity, but to no avail when every door he visits slams in his face. His frustrations lead him to the personal testimony of a man he meets on the street who had once benefited from charities himself. Unlike the first Donald set, which featured the cartoon as an Easter egg, this cartoon is displayed in full view on this set. **'Timeline: The War Years, 1941–1945': This segment shows off a variety of things that had come out of Disney during these years, using clips and captions in the style of a newsreel. **'Galleries': These galleries cover assortments of concept art, storyboard sketches and background paintings from the various Donald shorts on this set. Disney Rarities: Celebrated Shorts: 1920s–1960s This set covers many miscellaneous cartoons to come out of the studio that do not feature the usual stable of Disney stars and do not even fit in Silly Symphonies or did not feature the Silly Symphonies title card. This set also includes a few select episodes from ''the Alice Comedies, which were made in the 1920s, long before Mickey Mouse ever came on the scene. 125,000 sets produced. Disc one *Alice Comedies **Alice's Wonderland (1923) **Alice's Wild West Show (1924) **Alice Gets in Dutch (1924) **Alice's Egg Plant (1925) **Alice in the Jungle (1925) **Alice's Mysterious Mystery (1926) **Alice the Whaler (1927) *One Shots **Ferdinand the Bull(1938) **Chicken Little (1943) **The Pelican and the Snipe (1944) **The Brave Engineer (1950) **Morris the Midget Moose (1950) **Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1951) **The Little House (1952) **Adventures in Music: Melody (1953) **Football Now and Then (1953) **Adventures in Music: Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (1953) **Ben and Me (1953) *Bonus Features **'Alice's Cartoon World: An Interview with Virginia Davis': Here, Maltin interviews Virginia Davis, the lady who portrayed the little girl, Alice, in Walt's silent comedies beginning more than 80 years ago. **'From Kansas City to Hollywood: A Timeline of Disney's Silent Era': A featurette talking about Walt Disney's journey into the entertainment industry, from an ad company in Kansas City right up to the discovery of synchronized sound. Disc two *The Shorts **Pigs Is Pigs (1954) **Social Lion (1954) **Hooked Bear (1956) **Jack and Old Mac (1956) **In the Bag (1956) **A Cowboy Needs a Horse (1956) **The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. (1957) **The Truth About Mother Goose (1957) **Paul Bunyan (1958) **Noah's Ark* (1959) **Goliath II (1960) **The Saga of Windwagon Smith (1961) **A Symposium on Popular Songs** (1962) *Bonus Features **'Audio Commentary': This is the very first audio commentary heard in the Treasures series, heard over A Symposium On Popular Songs. Maltin interviews Richard M. Sherman, who, with his brother Robert, wrote the songs for the short as well as several Disney films and theme park attractions from the 1960s–2000s. **''A Feather in His Collar (1946): Pluto demonstrates donating to his local community chest. **'Galleries': These galleries include assortments of concept art, storyboard sketches and background paintings from a handful of the cartoons presented this DVD set. (*): Stopmotion (**): Combination of Stop-motion and traditional animation The Adventures of Spin & Marty (The Mickey Mouse Club) This set contains the entire ''Adventures of Spin and Marty serial, which was first broadcast on the Mickey Mouse Club in 1955. 125,000 sets produced. Disc one *''The Triple-R'' (November 7, 1955) *''The Misfit'' (November 8, 1955) *''The White Stallion'' (November 9, 1955) *''Froggy Day'' (November 10, 1955) *''The Battle'' (November 11, 1955) *''A Surprise Decision'' (November 14, 1955) *''Homesick'' (November 15, 1955) *''Logan's Lesson'' (November 16, 1955) *''The Chase'' (November 17, 1955) *''Ride-'Em-Cowboy'' (November 18, 1955) *''Bonus Features **''The Mickey Mouse Club'' episode 25; November 4, 1955: An Introduction to the Adventures of Spin & Marty Disc two *''The Snipe Hunt'' (November 21, 1955) *''The Secret Ride'' (November 22, 1955) *''Tragedy'' (November 23, 1955) *''Perkin's Decision'' (November 24, 1955) *''Tossing the Calf'' (November 25, 1955) *''Rope Artist'' (November 28, 1955) *''Nothing Happens on a Sunday'' (November 29, 1955) *''Perkins and the Bear'' (November 30, 1955) *''The Runaway'' (December 1, 1955) *''Haunted Valley'' (December 2, 1955) *''The Live Ghost'' (December 5, 1955) *''The Big Rodeo'' (December 6, 1955) *''Off on the Wrong Foot'' (December 7, 1955) *''Sky Rocket's Trick'' (December 8, 1955) *''The Last Campfire'' (December 9, 1955) *''Bonus Features **Return to the Triple-R **Back in the Saddle with Harry Carey, Jr. Elfego Baca and the Swamp Fox: Legendary Heroes This set contains selected episodes from the two adventure series from Walt Disney anthology series. 125,000 sets produced. Disc one *The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca (Episode 1 of 10-part series) October 3, 1958 *Four Down and Five Lives to Go (Episode 2) October 17, 1958 *Attorney at Law (Episode 5) February 6, 1959 *Bonus Features **The Many Lives of Robert Loggia **Galleries Disc two *The Birth of the Swamp Fox (Episode 1 of 8-part series) October 23, 1959 *Brother Against Brother (Episode 2) October 30, 1959 *Tory Vengeance (Episode 3) January 1, 1960 *Bonus Feature **Walt Disney Presents Heroes of the American Frontier External links * 5